Un désir ardent
by Makaninos
Summary: Cela fait déjà quelques années que les monstres ont été libérés de l'Underground par Frisk. Elle vit désormais avec Toriel dans une maison voisinant celle du duo squelettique avec qui elle passe tout son temps, créant un lien très intime avec eux, plus particulièrement avec Sans...
1. Chapitre 1

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin...?"

Sans, les mains dans ses poches de survêtement, fixait l'humaine plantée devant lui. Un lourd silence s'installa, seulement atténué par les bruits extérieurs qui entouraient les deux individus. Une tension imposante écrasait l'ambiance pourtant paisible.

"- Tu sais ce que je veux.

-... N'en dis pas plus."

Sans disparut brièvement dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, il se pencha doucement vers le visage de Frisk, qui restait immobile. Il leva le bras devant elle, et posa une saucisse sur le haut de son crâne. Un sourire illumina son visage.

"- Hé hé, t'es vraiment incroyable ! Donc tu es persuadée de pouvoir en tenir une trentaine sur ta tête ?

\- Je suis remplie de détermination ! s'exclama-t'elle, croisant les bras avec sérieux."

Sans aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec l'humaine. Cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'elle avait entrepris son voyage et libéré tous les monstres de l'underground. Frisk et Toriel vivaient dans une petite maison voisinant celle de Sans et Papyrus. La jeune fille passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec ses amis squelettes, créant un lien très intime avec eux.

Le temps passait, et le squelette empilait les saucisses sur sa tête, ricanant à chaque fois à l'idée de battre le précédent record de Frisk. Au bout de la 29ème saucisse, Sans s'arrêta.

"- Ok gamin, j'te crois ! Je peux pas en mettre plus de 29, tu vois... J'ai pas le bras assez long pour 30, mais j'ai le bras assez long pour 29.

\- Allez, t'en es capable ! Tu imagines, 30 saucisses sur ma tête ? On ne peut pas passer à côté d'un tel nombre ! Utilise tes pouvoirs.

\- Gamin, mes pouvoirs sont destinés à être utilisés en cas d'urgence... Et c'est en effet un cas d'extrême urgence, fit Sans en haussant les épaules, un sourire farceur sur le visage. Prépare-toi..."

L'œil gauche de Sans brilla d'une lueur bleuâtre tandis qu'il levait sa main vers Frisk. D'un geste d'une précaution sans pareille, il souleva la trentième et dernière saucisse et la guida vers le sommet de la pile. Il la posa délicatement, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front, et poussa finalement un soupir de soulagement.

"- Hé bien, gamin...

\- JE SUIS RENTRÉ !"

Papyrus avait ouvert la porte de la maison à la volée, des sacs de courses dans les mains. Le bruit fit sursauter Frisk, ce qui provoqua la chute de la pile de saucisse sur sa tête.

"- Heya, Papyrus, déclara Sans, un peu frustré.

\- Papyrus, bonjour ! s'exclama Frisk en sautant à son cou, laissant par terre les saucisses."

Le grand squelette se gratta la nuque, gêné, et serra l'humaine contre lui d'un geste amical et doux. Sans le regarda faire, impassible. Pourtant, il se disait intérieurement que Frisk ne lui faisait jamais de câlins, à lui... Ce n'est pas plus mal, je suppose, pensa-t'il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. De toutes façons, Papyrus était le plus doué pour montrer son amour aux gens. Sans, lui, n'arrivait pas à montrer à Frisk ce qu'il ressentait.

"- J'ai acheté de quoi faire des spaghettis ! expliqua le squelette à Frisk, qui l'avait lâché. Je compte sur toi pour rester à la maison ce soir et manger ta part, j'ai déjà prévenu Toriel ! Mais tâche de manger proprement, cette fois, humain...

\- Chouette ! Je peux rester dormir ici, dis ? Dis ? C'est les vacances alors je peux dormir où je veux, normalement !

\- Bien sûr, Sans dormira sur le canapé et toi tu iras dans son lit, alors !

\- Hé, pourquoi j'dois dormir sur le canapé ? s'exclama Sans d'un ton moqueur, prenant la situation à la légère.

\- C'est une invitée, et les invités ne dorment que dans des lits, c'est comme ça ! cria Papyrus, agacé. Moi, le grand Papyrus, garantit un dîner d'excellence à tous ceux qui mettent les pieds ici ! Ajouta-t'il avant de se volatiliser dans la cuisine, glissant au passage maladroitement sur une saucisse."

Frisk et Sans étaient de nouveau seuls dans le salon. Cette dernière se jeta dans le canapé, provoquant un bruit sourd. Elle s'y allongea de tout son long, et Sans s'approcha d'elle.

"- Tu me fais même pas une petite place ? C'est mon nouveau lit j'te signale, gamin.

\- Mh, d'accord."

Elle appuya sa main sur le coussin du canapé, intimant au squelette de s'asseoir dessus. Il s'exécuta, et entendit un bruit de pet retentissant au moment où il posa son postérieur dessus. Frisk ricana avant de se relever vivement et de tirer la langue.

"- Ah ah, bien joué, gamin, vraiment, fit-il en retirant le coussin péteur qu'elle avait discrètement posé là. On fait quoi, maintenant ? J'm'ennuie.

\- Que faire... J'ai envie de voler ! Fais-moi voler, Sans ! Avec ta télépathie ou je sais pas quel truc là !

\- Tu veux dire, ça...?"

Sur ces mots il souleva la jeune humaine d'un geste de main négligeant, la faisant valdinguer jusqu'au plafond et l'agitant de droite à gauche tandis qu'elle riait à en pleurer. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Sans. Se vengeant de la blague de tout à l'heure, il secoua sa main vigoureusement, geste qui provoqua aussitôt un secouement chez Frisk, qui en eut la nausée. Il la reposa sur le canapé.

"- J'espère que votre vol vous a plu, mademoiselle, je m'excuse pour le dérangement occasionné mais nous avions traversé une zone de perturbation, lâcha Sans, accoudé au bout du canapé, un sourire mesquin au visage.

\- J-je..."

Frisk tomba du canapé, atterrissant sur le tapis, et ne bougea plus. Le squelette commença à s'inquiétait et se pencha vers elle, lui tapotant le front. L'humaine poussa un petit grognement maladif. Sans soupira.

"- C'est dur de savoir si t'es évanouie ou pas, avec tes yeux toujours fermés, railla-t'il en se rallongeant dans le canapé.

\- Grmphphmhph... répondit-elle, se grattant le crâne et se relevant doucement. Saaaaans !"

Elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua sur le canapé. Ce dernier poussa un hoquet de surprise et tenta de se débattre, mais Frisk commença à le chatouiller, riant de façon démoniaque. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, constatant que Sans ne rigolait pas.

"- Je... suis un squelette, Frisk... Donc je suis pas chatouilleux... souffla-t'il en souriant.

\- Oh..."

Ce fut au tour du squelette d'agiter ses doigts et de se jeter sur Frisk, lui chatouillant la nuque, puis le ventre... L'humaine se tordit de rire, essayant de se protéger dans de vagues mouvements des bras qui ne donnaient rien du tout. Sans commença à se lasser et s'arrêta finalement, un peu essoufflé. Ce n'était rien comparé à Frisk, qui semblait avoir perdu toute trace d'énergie et qui plongea sa tête dans le canapé, épuisée.

"- Tu vas me le payer... marmonna-t'elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Ouais ouais, si je devais te payer chaque fois que je te faisais une mauvaise blague... ricana-t'il."

Il s'était beaucoup amusé à l'embêter, et il se mit à l'observer, désormais plus calme. Sans avait beaucoup de mal à faire comprendre ses émotions aux gens, il n'aimait pas se lancer dans de longs discours non plus. Mais si seulement il pouvait montrer à Frisk son amour pour elle à travers des blagues comme celles-ci... En posant des saucisses sur sa tête, en la faisant voler, ou encore en la chatouillant. Cela n'était pas si facile, cependant.

"- Rrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

La petite voix de l'humaine ramena le squelette sur terre, et ce dernier lui lança un regard intrigué.

"- Elle... ronfle...?"

Sans fixa l'humaine qui, cette-fois, semblait bel et bien dans les vapes. Il était tranquillement assis dans le canapé, à observer le ventre de Frisk qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. D'un geste timide, il tendit sa main vers son crâne et la posa finalement dessus. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais d'une extrême douceur, et il s'amusa à jouer avec, les caressant légèrement pendant quelques minutes. Frisk, l'air ensommeillée, tourna alors la tête vers le squelette qui retira aussitôt sa main, honteux. Elle prit alors un cousin, qu'elle posa sur les genoux de Sans, avant d'y mettre la tête et de désigner du bout du doigt son crâne.

"- ...Continue."

Le visage de Sans se teinta de rouge et il ne put s'empêcher de se cacher derrière la manche de son survêtement. Frisk attendit un instant avant de relever la tête et de s'excuser.

"- Je ne devrais pas te forcer à me caresser la tête, je suis désol-..."

Le squelette posa sa main sur le crâne de Frisk et la poussa doucement sur le coussin. Il cachait son visage d'un bras mais l'autre caressait machinalement les cheveux de l'humaine, qui se laissa doucement faire. La gêne le consumait tandis qu'il osa poser un œil sur la nuque dévoilée de celle-ci. Un frisson le parcourut. Frisk poussa un bâillement, satisfaite.

"- Sans... Je... balbutia-t'elle, relevant de nouveau sa tête.

\- O-oui ? "

Un grognement étouffé sortit de son ventre.

"- J'ai vraiment trop faim, Sans ! PAPYRUUUUUUUUUUS !"

Tout en criant le prénom de l'autre squelette, elle se retira du canapé et courut dans la cuisine. Sans se gratta la nuque, se sentant quelque peu abandonné. Il se leva finalement et suivit les pas de Frisk, qui s'était déjà installée sur la table à manger et qui tapait dessus avec ses couverts, quémandant de la nourriture. Papyrus, heureux de voir que ses spaghettis rencontraient déjà un franc succès, les servit dans une assiette propre qu'il tendit à l'humaine. Sans s'assieds à côté d'elle, la fixant. Il ne savait pas si c'était juste une illusion, mais il lui sembla que ses joues étaient légèrement roses. Était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait courut dans la cuisine sans se retourner ? Pour ne pas qu'il la voit dans cet état ? Le squelette ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'il faisait cet effet-là.


	2. Chapitre 2

"- Bone appétite ! s'exclama Papyrus en s'asseyant à table. NE T'AVISES PAS DE FAIRE UNE AUTRE BLAGUE, SANS, ajouta-t'il en voyant la mine de son frère s'illuminer."

Les trois amis passèrent un moment délicieux tandis qu'ils mangeaient avec appétit les spaghettis. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement bonnes, et même un peu trop cuites, mais rien ne pouvait finalement être plus parfait qu'un petit plat soigneusement préparé par une personne que l'on aime. Et sans et Frisk aimaient Papyrus et sa gentillesse indéniable.

"- J'ai bien mangé ! s'écria l'humaine en tapant sa bedaine.

\- Oui, et tu t'en es encore mis partout ! Regarde-moi un peu toute cette sauce autour de ta bouche... soupira Papyrus avec une exaspération exagérée. Moi, le grand Papyrus, ne tolère pas qu'un de mes invités soit aussi sale !"

Sans s'empara de sa serviette et la colla sur la bouche de Frisk, qui la prit dans ses mains pour s'essuyer. Elle lança un bref coup d'œil au squelette avant de détourner le regard, ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Le téléphone de Papyrus sonna, et ce dernier se précipita dessus pour décrocher. Il s'éloigna de la cuisine pour être plus tranquille tandis qu'il discutait avec Undyne qui venait de l'appeler.

Frisk se mit à débarrasser la table, Sans la regardant faire avec paresse. Elle était beaucoup plus calme depuis quelques minutes. Papyrus revint dans la cuisine, le torse bombé.

"- Moi, le grand Papyrus, suis invité chez Undyne pour un rendez-vous entre amis ! Je ne rentrerais que demain, mais soyez sans crainte, j'ai rempli le frigo de nourriture et je garde mon téléphone sur moi. ET IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU AILLES DANS MA CHAMBRE, SANS ! Quant à toi Frisk, tu as bien sûr le droit d'y aller, ajouta Papyrus."

Sans haussa les épaules en lançant un clin d'œil à son frère. Frisk lui souhaita une bonne soirée tandis qu'il partait, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

"- On dirait qu'on est plus que tous les deux, gamin...

\- Je peux rentrer chez moi si tu veux... Tu préfères peut-être rester tout seul, je veux dire...

\- Non, de toutes façons Papyrus a sûrement déjà appelé Toriel pour lui dire que tu dormais ici, ce serait bizarre de rentrer.

\- ...Cool ! J'ai envie de regarder la télé !"

Elle se précipita dans le salon avant de sauter sur le canapé, comme remplie d'une énergie nouvelle. Sans la rejoignit lentement, se gagnant à la paresse. Il alluma la télé et donna la télécommande à Frisk pour qu'ils puissent regarder une émission bizarre dans laquelle des personnes stupides passaient leur temps à se disputer et sortir des bêtises, le tout dans une grande maison très belle. Cela amusait beaucoup Frisk, bizarrement. Sans, lui, n'en comprenait pas les subtilités.

"- Euh, explique-moi ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans le fait que Joshua ait embrassé Mary, s'te plait...

\- C'est si romantique ! s'exclama Frisk en serrant la télécommande dans ses mains tout en voyant les deux personnages dans la télé s'embrasser généreusement devant les caméras. ...Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que c'est franchement stupide, mais c'est drôle à voir, ajouta-t'elle en rigolant."

Sans vira son regard vers l'humaine et pouffa de rire en voyant qu'elle restait malgré tout hypnotisée par l'écran. Il décida de la taquiner un peu.

"- Avoue-le, que tu adores ce genre de trucs romantiques, lâcha Sans en plaçant ses bras derrière son crâne.

\- Pas du tout ! Ce genre de stupidité ne me fait aucun effet ! nia-t'elle en croisant les siens.

\- Tu es sûre ?"

Sans se pencha doucement vers elle, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Frisk esquissa un geste de recul mais le squelette la bloqua en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la plaquer contre le canapé. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de surprise tandis qu'il approchait doucement son visage du sien. Il lutta contre son désir presque maladif de raccourcir la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages.

"- S-sans, tu... je... balbutia-t'elle, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe.

\- Tu voies que ça te fait de l'effet, gamin ? niaisa-t'il en se redressant, délivrant l'humaine.

-... Hein ? souffla-t'elle, hébétée.

\- Hé hé, je dois admettre que pour le coup je t'ai bien eu... je suis vraiment SANS-ationnel, fit le squelette, lui adressant un clin d'œil."

Frisk eut le souffle coupé pendant un court instant, remplaçant peu à peu sa surprise par un sentiment de colère. Elle frappa avec toute sa force l'épaule de son ami qui se frotta en poussant un cri indigné. Elle se leva et partit en sanglotant dans la chambre de Sans avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, choqué. Un bruit de porte qui claque résonna dans la maison, puis plus rien.

"- S'énerver pour si peu, franchement... marmonna-t'il."

Il culpabilisait néanmoins d'avoir joué ce tour là à l'humaine et voulut se faire pardonner. Il éteignit le poste de télévision et monta les marches des escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Il avança doucement et s'approcha de la porte pour en saisir la poignée ronde et dorée. Il la tourna, ouvrit la porte, et entra dans la pièce sombre, seulement illuminée par la lumière de la lune. Il se dirigea vers son lit, où était allongée Frisk, enroulée dans une couverture.

"- Hé, gamin, je... je m'excuse, pour tout à l'heure, je pensais pas que ça allait t'énerver, et si je l'avais su je l'aurais pas fais... marmonna-t'il, gêné."

Aucune réponse. Il s'installa au bord du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Frisk, le regard impassible. Il décida de vider son sac.

"- La vérité, c'est que j't'apprécie beaucoup... J'aime passer du temps avec toi, j'aime quand tu rigoles à mes blagues... On fait les 400 coups quand on est ensembles, on s'éclate quoi... J'ai vraiment dépassé les bornes, sur ce coup, j'suis minable..."

Sans se laissa tomber à côté de Frisk, s'allongeant à son tour sur le lit. Cette dernière semblait le fixer : Il ne saurait pas vraiment le dire étant donné qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Leurs visages étaient proches, mais restaient à une distance tout de même raisonnable. Le squelette sentit alors une petite pression sur sa main. Frisk l'avait prise et la tenait doucement mais fermement.

"-... Dors avec moi, s'il te plait. Juste cette nuit... supplia-t'elle, la tête baissée."

Le squelette eut un temps de réflexion, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il voulait se cacher sous les draps et ne plus jamais en sortir tant il était embarrassé, mais il ne pouvait pas.

"- D-d'accord, je resterais... HeEem... Bone nuit, Frisk, plaisanta-t'il pour oublier son malaise.

\- Bonne nuit, Sans... marmonna-t'elle, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres."


	3. Chapitre 3

Sans ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore embués par la fatigue. Il poussa un long bâillement. Frisk se tenait contre lui, toujours endormie. Il repensa aux événements d'hier soir. Dormir avec l'humaine lui avait particulièrement plu, il devait le reconnaître.

Il se leva, retirant doucement Frisk pour lui laisser le lit. Il enfila son hoodie avant de sortir de sa chambre, laissant la porte entre-ouverte. Papyrus, qui était revenu de chez Undyne, l'attendait dans la cuisine.

"- Heya, frérot, fit Sans en levant la main.

\- Sans ! Serais-tu tombé du lit pour être debout aussi tôt ?! demanda Papyrus, étonné.

\- Je peux retourner dormir, si tu veux, répondit le squelette en haussant les épaules, souriant.

\- Non, non ! Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas dormi avec Frisk, cette nuit ?"

Le frère de Papyrus s'étonna de cette question, d'autant plus que le grand squelette le regardait comme si il avait fait une bêtise.

"- J'espère que tu n'as..."

Mais la phrase de Papyrus fut interrompue par Frisk, qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine d'une démarche fatiguée. Elle salua les deux squelettes avant de s'asseoir à table. Sans fourra ses mains dans ses poches de hoodie, plongé dans ses réflexions. Son frère s'adressa à l'humaine, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

"- Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller à la fête foraine, aujourd'hui ? Toriel m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup ce genre de choses quand je l'ai eue au téléphone ce matin !

\- Ce serait génial, Papyrus ! s'exclama Frisk, désormais parfaitement éveillée. On y va quand ?!

\- Le temps que tu te prépares et on démarre ! répondit-il, excité lui aussi."

Sans s'installa dans le canapé en attendant que la jeune fille ait finit de prendre une douche. Il somnola quelques instants tout en repensant aux paroles de son petit frère. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer très longtemps puisque Frisk était déjà prête et attendait le duo squelettique devant la porte.

Frisk courait partout, s'arrêtant devant chaque stand de la fête foraine, s'attardant sur chaque manège. Elle était suivie de près par Papyrus, qui semblait retomber en enfance. Sans, lui, était un peu en retrait, fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de bouger plus vite. Il s'arrêta devant un stand de hot-dog, y jetant un regard amusé. Il passait un bon moment,cette ambiance festive suffisait à l'égayer.

Un homme portant des tractes lui fonça dessus et Sans n'eut d'autre choix que de lui prendre un papier sur lequel était dessiné un feu d'artifice, qui d'après l'inscription se déroulerait ce soir. M'ouais, pourquoi pas... pensa-t'il en fourrant le papier dans sa poche de hoodie.

L'humaine s'arrêta un instant devant un manège à sensations fortes, attendant Papyrus. Sans ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

"- Je veux faire ça, ça a l'air trop bien ! s'exclama Frisk. Venez, on va le faire !

\- Moi, le grand Papyrus, préfère rester en bas et regarder, répondit le grand squelette, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front.

\- Hé hé, quelqu'un doit garder un œil sur le frérot, fit Sans en se grattant le crâne."

Le petit squelette n'était pas vraiment fan de ce genre d'attractions, il regarda donc l'humaine y aller seule, restant à côté de son grand frère.

"- Je peux me garder tout seul, tu sais ! Moi, le grand Papyrus, sait comment se débrouiller !

\- Ah ah, j'en doute pas un instant, Pap's. Mais j'aime pas les manèges à sensation, tu sais bien. Enfin, tant que ça plait au gamin...

\- Mmmmmh..."

S'en suivit un long silence ponctué par les cris de joie des enfants aux alentours. Sans, les poches dans son hoodie, jouait distraitement avec le morceau de papier récupéré tout à l'heure.

"- Tu sais qu'il y a un feu d'artifice, ce soir ? On pourrait y aller à trois, proposa le petit squelette, voulant divertir son frère.

\- Toriel va s'inquiéter si je ne ramène pas notre amie à la maison, rétorqua Papyrus.

\- Rooooh, allez quoi, ça va être amusant, t'as qu'à rappeler Tori et lui dire qu'on lui ramènera Frisk demain. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir un feu d'artifice ! ajouta-t'il dans un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Bon, bon, d'accord, mais si elle s'énerve, ce sera à toi de gérer la situation ! Et puis tu devrais aussi demander son accord à l'humaine, c'est presque une adulte, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié..."

Le ton de Papyrus était plein de sous-entendus, et Sans comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait dire. Frisk n'était plus une aussi petite fille qu'avant, elle avait grandi, et le fait qu'il dorme avec ainsi pouvait être mal interprété. Le squelette se demanda alors si elle ne savait pas pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait en agissant ainsi, et si elle n'essayait pas de se rapprocher de lui plus que de raison... Le teint de Sans vira au rouge rien qu'en y pensant. Si elle se mettait à jouer ainsi avec lui, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes... En parlant du loup, la voilà qui sort du manège.

"- Ouah, ça décoiffe ! s'exclama-t'elle, les cheveux en bataille et les joues roses. Merci pour cette superbe journée !

\- Dis, Frisk, ils organisent un feu d'artifices, ce soir, on se demandait si ça te dirait d'y aller avec nous, histoire de bien terminer la journée ?

\- Chouette, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs !"

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sans et Papyrus dans un câlin collectif. Papyrus, toujours aussi heureux, le fut encore plus. Sans, lui, se laissa faire, doucement.

"- J'espère que d'ici, on pourra bien voir, c'est l'endroit le plus élevé et le plus calme du Mont Ebott que je connais ! expliqua Frisk aux deux squelettes.

\- J'ai tellement hâte ! Je dois reconnaître que les tours de magie des humains sont époustouflants ! s'exclama Papyrus, sa cape volant derrière lui. Sans, tu n'as pas intérêt à gâcher ce moment avec tes terribles blagues, je te vois venir !

\- Hé hé, je ne voudrais pas mettre le feu aux poudres, répondit-il en haussant les épaules."

Papyrus se claqua le front avec sa main tandis que Frisk étouffait un petit rire amusé. Les trois amis s'installèrent dans l'herbe fraîche et humide, profitant du climat très doux. Ils attendirent quelques instants, les étoiles commençaient à piquer dans le ciel... Personne ne parlait, un silence agréable régnait. Puis d'un seul coup, un bruit de fusée retentit. Une gerbe d'étincelles dorées éclata sur la toison argentée, suivie bientôt par une myriade de gerbes différentes.

Les feux d'artifices éclataient avec une synchronisation parfaite, offrant un spectacle délicieux. Papyrus, la mâchoire grande ouverte, admirait le ciel. Frisk avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et Sans coula un regard vers elle. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions, et même le feu d'artifice n'arrivait pas à le distraire de ces interrogations. Il voulait mettre ça au clair, définitivement. Il attendrait d'être seul avec elle. Plus il s'imaginait lui dévoiler ses sentiments, plus il en avait envie, et plus il ressentait le désir fou de l'avoir rien que pour lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le spectacle, qui de toutes façons touchait à sa fin.

"- Ooooh, c'est dommage, c'est déjà fini ! Mais c'était vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama l'humaine, ravie. J'ai passé la meilleure journée de ma vie !

\- Nyeh eh eh, c'est la réaction normale de toute personne qui passe une journée en ma présence, rétorqua Papyrus, le torse bombé."

Ce dernier se leva, essuyant l'herbe collée sur son arrière-train, sous le regard amusé de Frisk.

"- Allez, on rentre !

\- Moi je vais encore rester un peu ici, répliqua Sans, ne bougeant pas. J'ai envie de profiter de la nuit. "

Le squelette se doutait que Frisk voudrait rester ici, et il ne s'étonna pas lorsqu'elle se leva et qu'elle se mit à supplier Papyrus pour rester avec lui.

"- S'il te plait, je suis pas fatiguée, et puis c'est les vacances !

\- Bon, bon, d'accord ! Moi je ne reste pas, en tout cas, si je veux être en forme demain pour l'entraînement d'Undyne, je dois me reposer ! Mais veillez quand même à ne pas tarder !"

Le ton paternel rempli d'affection du grand squelette attendrit l'humaine, qui sourit. Elle partit se rasseoir à côté de Sans tandis que Papyrus partait déjà d'un bon pas.

"- Alors, gamin, tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui ? demanda le squelette d'un ton distrait.

-... Ouaip."

La jeune fille semblait plus calme, profitant elle aussi de la nuit douce et silencieuse qui succédait au bruyant et spectaculaire feu d'artifice. Sans se tourna vers elle, un sourire ancré sur le visage.

"- Tant mieux..."

L'humaine se laissa alors tomber complètement dans l'herbe, en position allongée. Sans en fit de même, se relaxant davantage. Il décida que c'était le moment propice pour se confier à Frisk.

"- Hem, dis-moi, je..."

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'écoutant s'emmêler dans ses mots. Il soupira, fermant les yeux.

"- C'est assez difficile à dire, je sais pas comment...

\- Tu m'aimes, coupa-t'elle, en lui souriant.

\- H-hein ?

\- C'est pas si difficile à dire. C'est ce que tu voulais me dire, non...?"

Sans resta immobile un instant, rouvrant les yeux, surpris. Est-ce que ce gosse est vraiment humain ? pensa-t'il, tandis qu'elle le fixait toujours. Elle avait réussi à lui faire perdre tout ses moyens.

"- Eeeeuh... O-oui, c'est à peu près ce que je voulais dire...

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, tu sais... Sûrement pas de la même façon que toi, cependant... Pour toi je ne suis encore qu'une gamine..."

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Depuis des années, il s'amusait avec elle, lui faisant des farces, rigolant, passant de bons moments... Tout cela avait crée entre eux un lien très fort qu'il n'avait jamais su décrire. Mais il aimait Frisk. Il l'aimait d'un amour indéniable, avec une force incroyable. Il ressentait pour elle de l'affection, du... désir. Mais comment lui dire tout ça en se passant d'un long discours ?

Machinalement, il posa une main sur la joue de Frisk, qui le regarda, étonnée. Il la descendit jusqu'à son épaule, caressant doucement sa nuque au passage. Il approcha alors son visage du sien, très lentement, faisant durer le moment. L'humaine, pétrifiée, se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa alors, joignant sa main libre à celle de Frisk. Elle lui répondit avec douceur, rapprochant son corps du sien. Sans, à l'aide de son pouvoir de téléportation, les fit disparaître.


End file.
